Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the main characters of his eponymous series. History There has been no recorded history of Sonic's past. Sonic the Hedgehog was born on Christmas Island, however he prefers to stay on South Island. One day on South Island, the nefarious Dr. Eggman turned all of Sonic's animal friends into robots. After Sonic defeated Eggman, they became intense enemies. Personality Sonic is described as a character who is "like the wind": a drifter who lives as he wants, and makes life a series of events and adventures. Sonic hates oppression and staunchly defends freedom. Although he is mostly quick-witted and easygoing, he has a short temper and is often impatient with slower things. Sonic is a habitual daredevil hedgehog who is honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises, and dislikes tears. He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother, and is uninterested in marital proposals from Amy Rose. In times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the challenge as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Attire Riders Sonic Sonic wears red/yellow shoes with white laces and white goggles with green lens on his head. Classic Sonic Sonic's small light-blue appearance as he appears in the Genesis games and Sonic Generations/Forces. Boom Sonic Similar as his default attire, except with bandages on his arms/legs and a scarf on his neck. Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic's fur goes from blue to black with red accents, he also gets a new pair of gloves and a pair of rocket shoes. Moveset *Neutral Combo: Sonic performs two punches with both fists and then finishes with a quick flip kick. *Side Tilt: Sonic does a double-footed back kick forward. It hits twice and can be angled. *Up Tilt: Sonic performs a double kick upwards while hopping into the air. *Down Tilt: Sonic sweeps his right leg across the ground, able to trip anyone in-front of him. *Dash Attack: Sonic quickly flips forward to perform a powerful multi-hitting slide kick that has a grinding-esque effect on his shoes. *Side Smash: Sonic starts to wind up his right fist around and then punches forward. *Up Smash: Sonic curls into a ball and suddenly leaps into the air, doing multiple hits during that. *Down Smash: Sonic charges up and then performs a multi-hitting break-dance on the ground, ending with a front flip which launches the opponent into the air. *Neutral Aerial: Sonic curls into a ball and then spins slightly in the air. *Forward Aerial: Sonic performs a forward flip-kick from Sonic Battle, meteor-smashing anyone if hit on his heel. *Back Aerial: Sonic does a backwards kick behind him with his left leg. *Up Aerial: Sonic does a fast scissor kick above him that hits twice, with the first hit dragging opponents above and towards him. *Down Aerial: Sonic performs a rapid kick attack directly beneath him, meteor-smashing opponents at a final kick if hit correctly. *Grab: Sonic grabs the opponent with his right hand. *Pummel: Sonic uses his left leg to knee the opponent while holding them. *Forward Throw: Sonic simply kicks the opponent forward with his right leg. *Backward Throw: Sonic quickly back-flips repeatedly with the opponent in tow before throwing them backwards. *Upward Throw: Sonic throws the opponent upwards and then stabs them more further with his spikes on his back. *Down Throw: Sonic slams the opponent onto the ground and then performs a Spin Dash on their back. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Spin Dash: Sonic curls up into a ball, spinning in-place when you're holding the button in-order to charge it up and increases the move's speed. When released, Sonic then starts rolling toward the opponent at a fast speed. *Side Special - Light Dash: Sonic throws a trail of rings forward and dashes after it in his ball form. By moving the control stick, you can direct the path of the rings. By the way, Sonic only makes a trail of 5 rings in limit. Works similarly to Pac-Man's Side Special in Smash. *Up Special - Spring Jump: Sonic pulls out a spring and uses it to jump high into the air. Although it is primarily used for recovering, it is also useful for partaking in combos. *Down Special - Shield Equip: Sonic quickly smashes a monitor which appears from nowhere, summoning a random shield around him for use in battle. Holding it allows Sonic to summon a specific shield, which each has a special that can be effective in specific situations. They however only last either after a few hits or a very strong attack. **Flame Shield: Using this in the air allows Sonic to dash forward in a powerful fireball attack straight forward. On the ground, he releases a blast of flame from his shield, knocking opponents away if they're close to him. **Thunder Shield: In the air, Sonic performs a short hop upwards with a electric burst, zapping nearby opponents. On the ground, he uses a shield to produce a magnetic pulse, pulling items and enemies in akin to Rosalina's Down Special. **Aqua Shield: When used in the air, Sonic falls straight down and bounces off the ground with a bubble shield, which can be potentially used for combos as aerial attacks can be used as well. This can meteor-smash opponents below Sonic, though missing could lead to a easy suicide if you're not careful enough. *All-Star Move - Super Sonic: Sonic uses the seven Chaos Emeralds as he says "Now I'll show you!", becoming into Super Sonic for 15 seconds. During this time, Sonic can continue to be controlled and fight (similar to Wario-Man or Giga Bowser from Smash), but now, Sonic can move twice as fast as before, can levitate, doesn't flinch at attacks (but still takes damage) and can teleport everywhere depending on the control stick. Quotes Trivia * Sonic's moveset is partly similar to his Super Smash Bros. moveset, except that it has new moves replacing some of them. *If there a no players playing as the default costume Sonic on the level "In the Dreamcast", Sonic will be seen on the turntable. Category:Playable Characters Category: Sonic Characters Category:Male Category:Animal Character Category:Sega